


Caught. ZaynxNiall

by LetsbeAwesome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not my best but I tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsbeAwesome/pseuds/LetsbeAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has a secret. Zayn finds out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught. ZaynxNiall

Niall let out a sigh of relief as the boys finally left his and Zayn's hotel room. Best Song Ever had just beat the record for most views in 24 hours and the lads wanted to celebrate. Niall, himself was ecstatic but he just wanted some alone time. Don't get him wrong he loved the boys, one particular more than he should, but he just needed some space. So he had faked a stomach ache, and told the boys he had just wanted to rest and for them to have fun for him. 

He had internally fan-girled when Zayn (the unknown beholder of Niall's heart) had given him a worried glance and offered to stay and look after him. As much as he would love to have Zayn mother hen all over the place. It would interfere with his plan. Niall had a dirty secret. Okay it was more of a soap bubbles, squeaky clean type of secret but it was embarrassing. Niall loved to take bubble baths. Its not really that bad of a secret but he was 19 year old pop star. Who had finally gotten abs and some facial hair and if Louis knew about it he would be sure to make Niall feel less of a man. 

It wasn't the type of bubble bath that you see in the movies where the hot female lead has ulterior motives to seduce the hot male lead. With candle-light, champagne, a ridiculous amount of bubbles, and Unchained Melody playing in the background. Okay it did contain a ridiculous amount of bubbles but that was just because he liked the way felt on his milky skin. No, this was a manly bubble bath. With manly songs by Michael Buble, and manly scented bubbles, and a manly bath pillow that he got off the Internet. And no he totally didn't have a exfoliating face mask stashed in his suit-case. That's just crazy!......Okay, so what if he liked to have his skin feel like fucking butter, was that any of your business? Nope.

So as soon as the boys left, he ran into the bathroom where he already had his stuff set up and got to work. Turning on the water, he let it warm up before pulling the tab to stop the water from draining. As it was filling he stripped his clothes and pulled out his iPod and doc and put on Feeling Good. He grabbed the face mask and started to smear the green substance onto his skin. Once the tub was filled and his face green, Niall hopped over and grabbed his pillow and gently got into the tub. Giving out a sigh of contentment, he closed his eyes and felt all the tension from the tour start to melt away. Only one thing could make this better, but it happen to be the one person he didn't want to see him like this.

~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~

"Guys it doesn't feel right doing this without Niall. I think I'm going to go check on him. He looked pretty bad when we left." Zayn stated as they were waiting for the car to pick them up, to take them to the club Harry had pick out.

Looked at him with a devious smirk, "Really Zayn, you know as well as I do that he was faking it. But if you wanna go coddle him then be our guest. More drinks and babes for us."

"Pssh, whatever he looked paler than usual so maybe he really is sick. And right, you mean more space for you to basically rape Liam on." Zayn laughed. Liam blushed bashfully and looked down while Louis looked appalled. He stuck his hip out and place his hand on it sassily, "Please, as if I would ever have to resort to force to get Liam's giant di-" The rest was muffled by Liam's hand. " Lou, please don't finish that sentence." Louis gave him his most innocent look, then licked his hand if the shriek Liam let out was anything to go by.

"Well whatever I am going to go take care of Niall." Zayn said as he started to turn around, a hand stopped him and he looked at its owner. 

"Hey where you going?" Harry's slow drawl asked, confusion rolling around in his jade eyes. 

Next to Niall, Harry was the only other person who could get away with being oblivious.

"M' gonna go take care of Niall. You know how he is when he gets sick." Sad the answer is sad. A sick Niall is a sad Niall. Its like someone pouring water over the sun, or promising you a puppy then kicking it right in front of you. Seriously life sucked without the happy, bubbly, bottle blonde's smile radiating into every corner of you soul.

Harry looked at him quizzically and then, "You're finally gonna tell him aren't you?"

"Shut up" He shook off Harry walked back inside to the sound of Harry laughing.

He kinda liked the idea of it just being him and Niall. He could maybe finally tell the dirty blonde that he had been harboring a big, fat, almost nauseatingly adorable crush for the past 2 years. All the lads knew except for the Irishman himself.

He pushed the button for the elevator, he pulled out his phone and started tweeting and going through his mentions. the elevator dinged and he stepped into it and pushed the button for his floor. Humming to himself as the elevator came to a stop, he walked out and down the hall to his and Niall's room. Louis and Liam had their own and Harry had the single though he slept with Louis and Liam more often than not. Which you would think affected their love life but no. It was weird considering how much of a horn-dog Louis was.

Coming to the door, he slide in the card and opened the door. He walked straight for the bedroom, knowing Niall only ever wanted to sleep when he got sick. So he was confused when their wasn't a Niall shaped bump in the his designated bed. Walking back out to the living room he didn't seen Niall there or in the kitchen. Which only left the bathroom. Zayn really hoped his baby wasn't sick and dying on the cold tile of the bathroom, rushed into the bedroom, about to open the door when he heard Niall's soft voice singing only to Michael Buble. Confused, he slowly opened the door s not to startle the blonde, when in turn he was the one startle by the sight before him.

Niall, green-faced, his beautiful body hidden by a crazy amount of bubbles and his eyes closed as he quietly sang along to the song. It should not have been as arousing as it was, like seriously he looked like something out of a horror movie. Maybe it was the fact that he was naked. Yeah that was it. Adjusting himself in his pants, he cleared his throat to let his presents be known.

Niall slowly opened his eyes, to relaxed to be startled, he smiled up at Zayn. He briefly wondered why it was hard to smile, then realization hit his eyes and he froze. WHY?! Oh god he is going to think I'm such a freak! He's going to hate me. Oh fuck I literally have dried goo on my face!

With that thought he immediately took a deep breath and slipped under the water, and scrubbed at his face. Once it was off, he stayed under the water hoping either Zayn would leave or he would die. Which ever came first. 

Zayn watch as realization took over Niall's eyes and went under the water. He didn't really know what came over him but suddenly he was naked and sinking between the underwater lad's legs in the giant tub. He ran his hands down Niall's thighs to his hands on his chest and pulled him out of the water. 

Niall felt hands running down his thighs and thought, Is Zayn in here with me? Omg Is he naked!

Zayn's hands gripped his and pulled his top half out of the water. He hoped the blush heating his cheeks could be blamed on the hot water. He couldn't even look Zayn in the eye so he settled for his tattooed shoulder. "Hi." He hoped Zayn knew what he was doing because Niall had no clue. 

Zayn didn't answer back, he placed two fingers under Niall chin and pulled his face up so his blue eyes met Zayn's hazel. 

Wait, why was Zayn getting closer to his face? Why was he closing his eyes? Why was he-. Oh. Oh. Zayn's lips were pillow soft, and felt amazing against his. Then Zayn turned his head a little and their slotted together perfectly against his. He relaxed into Zayn and locked his arms around Zayn's neck to bring him closer. Zayn wrapped his arms around Niall's waist and brought him up to his knees, deepening the kiss. He pulled back and looked at the blonde,and laughed a little. 

"What?" Niall asked a little hurt. You don't kiss someone and then laugh at them.

Seeing the hurt in Niall's now bare face, Zayn put his forehead against the Irishman's. "Its just you still have some face mask on the sides of you face." He gave with a chuckle. Niall groaned and pulled away from him, picking up a flannel and dipping it in the water. Zayn's breathe hitched in his throat, Niall looked so, so pretty surrounded by white bubbles that made his creamy skin seem lighter. his vibrant blue eyes even more radiant. Said were now looking at him questioningly, snapping out of his trance, he asked, "What?"

Niall pulled a face, "I asked you if I got it all." He moved his head from side to side. "Nope. Missed a spot." Zayn walked to him on his knees. The bubbly water covering his waist. He took the flannel from Niall and began gently wiping at his skin. Niall closed his eyes as he wiped at his forehead, and sighed in content. "M' gonna take a wild guess and say you like me too?" 

Zayn's eyes widened. He had acted on mainly instinct, and it didn't even occur that Niall might not feel the same way. It just felt so natural to be with him like this. But now that he knows, the smile that spread across his face might break it in two."You like me back?" It was a dumb question but he wanted to make sure. Niall rolled his eyes, "Zayn, I wouldn't be naked, in a bathtub with you right now if I didn't." Zayn chuckled and wrapped an arm around Niall's tiny waist and brought him against his chest again. Their bodies fitting together perfectly. "No, I guess you wouldn't."

He looked at Niall with pure adoration gleaming from his large hazel eyes , it made Niall all gooey inside. A giggle escaped his pink lips as Zayn gave him an Eskimo kiss. "Ni, will you be my boyfriend?" 

"Of course I will Zaynie." he said before Zayn pulled him in for a searingly hot kiss.


End file.
